


勋荣 - 相亲相爱

by stardust_in_my_eyes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_in_my_eyes/pseuds/stardust_in_my_eyes
Summary: 伪现背，一个简单的相亲相爱的故事。
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	勋荣 - 相亲相爱

权顺荣很忙。

早上七点就要起床，赶着去上早课，可偏偏这个时候李知勋才刚睡下两个小时。迷迷糊糊被权顺荣翻身下床的动作吵醒，想拉他的手要一个早安吻都没办法，费劲力气只能发出一串意义不明的嘟囔声，权顺荣的嘴唇就隔着头发在他额头上印一下。接着就听他窸窸窣窣地换衣服，又急急忙忙去外面收拾东西，蹬上运动鞋，踩在地上啪啪两声，从客厅隐隐约约地传进卧室。最后是喀啦一下，门关上了。

等下午睡饱了，踢着拖鞋去公司，练习室里又是震天响的音乐，阻隔门里门外的世界。李知勋就在后门小窗上瞥一眼，权顺荣和他专门请来的课时费贵到离谱的导师正在热切地交流，肢体和眼神都交织在一起。

真正能碰面的时间也就只有晚上，而且是在作曲室里，一个坐沙发上，一个坐地上，茶几上三盒外卖，简陋得很，一点诚意都没有，温馨更谈不上。权顺荣最多也就是撒撒娇说手很酸，知勋能不能帮我揉我一下。李知勋上手了就没有放手的理由，捏完手臂捏大腿，捏完大腿捏腰背，全都捏了一遍之后就把人扣在怀里亲。

亲了两下就被权顺荣推开，“不是说好了吗？这三个月要禁欲。”

李知勋也很忙。

下一次回归刚定好大致方向，他正在上百首的demo库里想办法薅出符合主题的旋律——他有随时记录灵感的习惯，有时是用手机录下来的哼唱，有时是简单做了几个八拍的beat，有灵感的做了快有三分钟，没灵感的就唱了那么一句，但也不舍得扔掉。曾经权顺荣看到这几百个文件就觉得很羡慕，可这会儿李知勋却觉得自己更像掉进泥潭。

忙的时候他就总想做爱。凌晨到家大脑亢奋得不行，完全没办法产生睡意，看见浴室或者床就会产生联想，想要把人拉过来做一次——甚至看到沙发或者厨房也会想。可是啊，他又很快想到权顺荣结束第一天上课的样子，手抬都抬不起来，只能让他帮忙去洗头洗澡，甚至洗到一半坐着都睡着了，李知勋又实在不忍心大半夜把人从沉睡中叫醒。

这可真的烦死李知勋了，烦得他坐在作曲室里没事儿就抓头发，差点都要把头发薅秃了。

好像年纪越大，他就越来越患得患失。他学会了撒娇，学会了示弱，学会了献上拥抱，学会了主动亲吻，但却没有想到他男朋友反倒是越来越矜持。最让李知勋有危机感的，是他们从宿舍里搬出来的时候，权顺荣竟然拒绝了他同居的邀约。

“怎么说呢，搞创作的人嘛，还是保持一点孤独感比较好……不是有那句话吗？相爱的人就是要守护对方最后的孤独。”

李知勋心想这人八成是在某次在8bar喝酒的时候不小心把徐明浩说的哪一句话给听回去了，而且这还是只听了一半、并没有完全理解的产物。但李知勋也懒得坚持，最后就变成住在同一个小区里的两个家。虽然走路也就5分钟的距离——加上上楼下楼7分钟吧——但到底也是两个家。

开始高强度训练之前，权顺荣特地到他家来连续住了一周。本想着开始训练之后就要搬回去，但结果由于太久没有这样上课，身体一下子吃不消，最后还是赖在了李知勋家，阴差阳错开始了同居生活。

权顺荣说服自己的理由是：“还是有人照顾感觉比较好。”

但严格说起来，李知勋也没有怎么照顾他——一个因为训练所以作息变得规律，但另一个陷入创作之中就无限度燃烧凌晨，两人晚上能躺到一起就很不错了。其他哥哥弟弟都笑说某种意义上来看你们真的天下第一般配，都快30岁了，还敢这样折磨自己。

事情源头是在上个月，权顺荣擅自报名参加了一个舞蹈竞赛类综艺节目，合同签下来的时候经纪人头皮都快抓破了，跑到作曲室里哭丧着一张脸，差点没给李知勋跪下：求你，woozi xi，帮忙劝劝hoshi xi，不要搞这种吃力不讨好的事情。

李知勋回头就打给权顺荣，“怎么回事？你之前不是还找我要了曲子准备下一次回归？又突然想去拍综艺了？你都什么咖位了，跟着年轻人瞎掺和干什么。”

权顺荣义正严辞：我想找回跳舞的感觉。

李知勋无语，“你现在就没有在跳舞了吗……”

“不一样不一样，是认认真真练的那种，不是学完一支编舞表演完就过的这种。”权顺荣说完又神秘兮兮压低声音，“而且啊，我找大师算过，这个时候如果去做回归，恐怕会有不好的事情发生。他建议我找一个事情来磨练自己。”

“……你从什么时候开始相信这种鬼东西了。”

权顺荣叹口气，“年纪大了，越来越相信命中总有注定。就比如我和你，你看年轻的时候，你对我那——么冷淡，谁都不相信你会回头喜欢上我吧？”

“不……其实是你太笨了。”

“……啊？什么意思？”

李知勋不打算给他反应的机会，迅速挂掉电话，坐在电脑椅里肩膀一耸一耸地笑了好一会儿。然后他划着鼠标，把那首做了一半的曲子，标记成红色收进文件夹，拖到桌面的角落里面放好。

-

得到李知勋“恩准”，这件事就定下来了。于是权顺荣风风火火地开始找导师，翻箱倒柜把以前常穿的训练服都找出来，还买了双新的训练鞋，似乎已经做好从零开始的觉悟。

他开始了跟训练生一样的生活节奏，上早课，练体能，开软度。李知勋去看过他，练习室和作曲室一直很近——从以前到现在，这一点从来没有变过，出了隔音门，只要两步路就能走到舞蹈房后门小窗，这是李知勋的坚持。

他提着可乐罐站在门边，权顺荣被老师拉着压腿压肩时就一直皱着脸，用尽浑身力气忍住不惨叫。上完课，导师走了，他就像玩偶一样在地上散了架，满脸都是汗水，折射着头顶上的灯光熠熠生辉。李知勋等了一会儿才走进去，听见脚步声那人就在地上猛地回过头来，眼睛亮得像未经世事的少年。

夫胜宽来找李知勋谈事儿的时候路过练习室，脸一下子皱得像一口气吃了三个柠檬，“哎哟这哥，这把年纪了也不知道悠着点……知勋哥！你也不说说他？”

“我说了会有用吗？”李知勋喝了口咖啡，长长呵出一口气，“野马一直被拴着不让跑，会生病的。他就是要这里疼一疼，那里伤一下，才觉得自己真的有在认真活着。”

还没到30就开始谈论人生，或许有点为时过早，但李知勋已经给权顺荣贴上了标签——就是一个抖M。年轻时候已经有这样的迹象了，有一回他说想体验“身体滞空的感觉”，特意去学了空翻，结果回来腰痛了很久，但还是逢人就炫耀说哇我真的学了超——久，腰超——痛，痛到好像断了！可是我学会了！我是不是很厉害？

李知勋已经习惯他这样每隔一段时间就会发作的自虐病。反正劝不动，夸他就好。

第一次录制结束之后，李知勋买了束花回家，插进花瓶放在饭桌上。晚饭依旧是外卖，盒子围着花瓶放了一圈，诚意还是没多少，但温馨的样子至少是有了。

权顺荣很疲惫也很高兴，一边狼吞虎咽一边说，“知勋，到时候要不要一起看本放？”

“好啊。”

家里的电视机很久没开过，之前被李知勋随手扔在旁边的游戏手柄都有点落了灰。权顺荣跟一堆按钮的遥控器苦战了很久。李知勋买了葡萄在厨房里洗着，不抬头都能看到他低着头苦战的背影，于是随便过了两次水就把葡萄放在大盘里端出去，一言不发抢过了遥控器。

权顺荣出场的时候节目给了很多特效，颇有种子选手登场的阵势。一小段采访之后甚至还用了1分钟来回顾他跳舞的历程，中间跳出他和李知勋一起在like seventeen show上的表演，也就几秒钟，李知勋瞬间有些浑身不自在，抓了包薯片打开来，“吃吗？”

权顺荣眼睛都没从电视上离开，手就这样胡乱朝李知勋的方向上下扇了两下，“等会儿等会儿，先看，先看。”

海选阶段导师和选手都在相互试探，权顺荣赢得全票通过，李知勋并不意外。下场时隔壁一组的女生伸手想跟权顺荣拥抱，而权顺荣本身就是那种柔软亲昵的性格，弯下身就让抱了。看到这一幕权顺荣本能地转头去看李知勋，那人神定气闲地嚼着薯片，“哇——推特上不会炎上吗。”

“我都多少年的老偶像了，而且人家小姑娘年纪也太小。”

“倒也是，CP感挺弱的。”

权顺荣笑嘻嘻地爬上沙发张开手，李知勋瞥了他一眼，扔下薯片袋子，两人就这么抱着跌进靠垫里。

瘦得肩膀骨头变凸，小肚子变凹，耻骨压在他大腿根部并不好受。李知勋捏了捏他没剩几两肉的腰，“也不用这么拼。都这个年纪了，要学会爱惜自己的身体。” 权顺荣在他怀里瓮声瓮气笑，“不是还有知勋爱惜我吗。”

-

在权顺荣开始录制第二期的时候，李知勋的曲子已经做得七七八八，开始进入漫长磨人的修改阶段，他几乎已经不能离开作曲室了。

节目组派人到公司来拍了好多花絮，第一第二期竞演中间陆陆续续放出来，李知勋没办法跟权顺荣一起看电视，就一个人窝在作曲室里看，还专门搜索了站子做的权顺荣单人cut。视频下面好多新饭留言，都在夸他努力和性格好，就算已经跳了这么多年舞，也一点没有前辈架子，“真是不忘初心的好爱豆啊。”

经纪人把开会讨论好的回归schedule送进来的时候，他正像只猫一样缩成一团，侧躺在沙发上捧着手机。屏幕上的权顺荣在舞蹈老师指导下做了一个高难度的旋转动作，失败了三回才成功，弹幕瞬间喷涌而出挡住了权顺荣疲惫又开心的脸，“好帅啊啊啊啊啊” “好厉害” “不愧是我老公” “权顺荣娶我吧！！！”

后来凭借那个高难度的动作，第二轮权顺荣在观众投票中获得压倒性支持，本放中给了三次慢动作回放镜头，从额角飞出去的汗珠都看得一清二楚。

胜利的代价就是一叠厚厚的药膏贴，经纪人带权顺荣去推拿馆做理疗，顺便给开的。晚上洗完澡，李知勋负责帮他一张张贴在背上。

要承受身体上的疼痛，权顺荣倒觉得没什么，但要经历精神上的磨炼，就真像是给他扒了一层皮。第三轮竞演权顺荣被分配到的题目是「离别」，要创作一个三分钟的独舞，可权顺荣怎么都抓不准这种情绪。他就没经历过什么重大的打击，没体验过什么肝肠寸断的离别。所以，就算听着音乐很快把动作编出来了，但好像总是缺一点什么。

老师指着他的心脏说，“你没有办法点燃这里，就没可能点燃观众。”

年轻时他也用叹气来酝酿伤感的情绪，可年纪大了，知道叹气酝酿出来的东西终究不是完全真实。他想在记忆中挖掘一些细节，让他能够通过镜头和屏幕打动更多人，可无论他再怎么想，脑袋里也还是空空如也。

需要调整状态的时候，权顺荣喜欢找人聊天。他约尹净汉在一家很久没去的清吧见面，正在国外深造的哥哥趁着假期回韩国来休息，脸上没有妆，看起来疲惫又清爽。对哥哥他总是毫无保留，毕竟那是最能开导他、包容他的人之一。

“哇……就像在打补丁一样。”尹净汉撩起他的衣服看他的后背，“我要是知勋我肯定把你骂一通。崔胜澈就这么被我骂过。但是知勋肯定不舍得骂你。”

“哈哈，他哪里是不舍得？就是懒得管我而已。”

“你这是想当然了。”尹净汉拍拍弟弟的脑袋，“话说，你还没答应他？”

“啊？什么？答应他同居？——还是别答应了吧，要是住一起了，知勋肯定很快就会腻了。”

“我就说嘛，你啊，不要老是自说自话。你这样不答应他，知道他有多伤心吗？”

权顺荣忽然愣了愣，“知勋真的会伤心？”

尹净汉笑了笑，“或许，你可以尝试多依赖他一点。”

-

李知勋在录完最后一个和音从录音间里出来，看到的是垂头丧气蹲在作曲室门口的权顺荣。李知勋把他拉进屋子，给他毛巾让他擦汗，由给他倒了温水，加了点蜂蜜，坐在沙发上看他喝完。

“不顺利？”

“啊。表现不出离别的痛苦。”权顺荣放下杯子，“知勋写歌词的时候找不对感觉会怎么做？”

“嗯……会看电影，看书，或者找人聊天。”可是距离下次竞演也就不到一周了，这些方法都不能立竿见影。李知勋转了转手里的笔，“不然，你闭上眼睛想象一下，跟我分手是什么感觉好了。”

权顺荣听话地闭上了眼睛。过了一会儿他睁开眼，语气更加低落了，“想象不出来……”话说了一半，他思绪又不知道跳到哪里了，“我们俩连分手都没有试过，我连想象都想象不出来。你说，我是不是一直过得太幸运了啊？好像就真的就没有遇到过什么特别难过的事情。尤其是和你在一起之后……每一次哭都是因为太高兴。”

他看起来非常沮丧。

李知勋忍不住笑了，“这不是好事吗。我希望你一直健健康康，快快乐乐，没有病痛，也不会难过。”

话不能说太早——权顺荣隔天就病了。经纪人把脸色苍白的权顺荣送到李知勋家门口，“高烧38度，说是白天出去慢跑结果下雨了，回来没及时换衣服。”

权顺荣眼睛都快睁不开了还笑嘻嘻的，好像很开心，“你说我现在就这样去练习室，是不是就能跳出令人心痛的感觉。”

李知勋翻了个白眼，“你该不会是故意跑出去淋雨把自己弄病的吧。”

“没有，我不是故意的……我还没有傻成这样好吗！而且谁知道跑到一半会下雨啊！”

顶嘴的时候很来劲，可扯着嗓子喊完又立马又蔫儿了回去，咳了好几声。看着李知勋一脸生气无奈又心疼的复杂表情，心想着这时候如果不撒娇示弱估计不会让知勋消气了，于是就拽着李知勋的衣角晃了两下，“知勋不要生气了……亲亲我，我就会很快好起来了。”

李知勋撇了撇嘴，掀开被子一角，躺进去抱住权顺荣。

本来想着只是简单碰一下嘴唇，但碰了一下之后很快就碰了第二下，到第三下的时候权顺荣抛弃了矜持，伸出舌头赤裸地勾住了对方。

“不是说要禁欲吗？”李知勋哑着嗓子。

权顺荣眼神湿漉漉的，“知勋不想吗？我说要禁欲知勋就得陪着禁欲……不觉得我自私？”

“你在瞎说什么。”李知勋又给了权顺荣一个浅浅的吻，然而对方的手很不听话，已经摸到他下身了，他不得不停下来去抓住权顺荣的手腕，“别闹了，你还在生病。会很难受的。”

发烧的人呼吸都是烫的，身体也像蒸笼里的馒头，软绵绵地冒着热气，然而说出的话却很强势：“难受就难受。”

这可真不是做爱的好时机。

但他们的确很久没有好好做过了，所以随便亲两下，李知勋就已经被撩拨得不行了。再加上权顺荣不知道受了什么刺激，挑逗得极为露骨，这都不上就有点不是男人了。

因为发烧所以体内温度更加高，刚一进去李知勋就觉得自己要被融化，连同脑内剩余不多的自制力一起像黄油融化在锅底一样，滋滋作响。权顺荣张嘴大口呼吸着，脸上红得不正常。李知勋还是很小心，艰难地俯着身，反复舔舐权顺荣的后颈，也不知道自己是在催促还是在请求，“顺荣……还好吗，我能动吗？”

“快，快。”

权顺荣讲话和呻吟声音都很小，虚弱得像一条溺水的鱼。

李知勋后知后觉地想，鱼怎么会溺水呢，他明明处在最适合生长的温床中。可是他濒临窒息般的表情却真真切切，连那一丝一缕的泪水都能把他淹死。自己的小臂被他抓在手里，红痕一条条，力道之大，如同抓住船上抛下的绳索，可是——绳索尽头的尖钩，分明是能取他性命的东西——他怎么就不放手呢。

“再、再用力——知勋——”

他的渴求让李知勋产生错觉。为什么会有人沉溺于痛苦？可下身包裹着他的饥渴和挽留，却又没有半点虚假。李知勋停不下来，觉得自己快要失控——那就给他吧，把他点燃，让他痛苦，让他在窒息之中冲破虚无，找到解脱。

高潮的时候两个人都像刚从水里捞出来一样。权顺荣说自己头皮指尖脚尖都在发麻，身体没有一处是听指令的，“感觉要死了。”

李知勋拨开他湿透的刘海，久违地做了一次尽兴的，可现在身心愉悦的好像只有他一个，虽说是权顺荣说“难受就难受”，但他还是觉得有点抱歉，“要不要明天在家休息？”

权顺荣艰难地动动嘴皮子，“不……我有感觉我要触底反弹了。明天一定会好起来。”

“……这个成语不是这样用的好吗。”

可隔天起来，权顺荣的烧还真完全退了，就像海浪退潮一样，在沙滩上不留下一丝痕迹。他把汗湿之后皱巴巴的睡衣换下来，洗个澡，就像是重获新生一般神清气爽。去了练习室后灵感就忽然开了闸，像是忽然按到了某个隐藏开关。他果断把原先编好的动作全部推翻重来，新的动线让情感层次变得丰富而厚重。

之后第三轮舞台录制时，李知勋跟权顺荣的舞蹈老师还有经纪人一起去现场看了。惨白的镁光灯把权顺荣的脸映衬得棱角分明，音乐推向高潮时权顺荣的眼角似乎有泪光在闪烁。

李知勋非常不合时宜地想起那晚权顺荣像溺水一样的表情，只能低头摸摸鼻子来掩饰尴尬。

“他跳得很享受。”导师不吝啬赞美之词，小声对李知勋说hoshi在练习室里从来没有达到过这样的状态，说他果然是舞台体质，在观众面前有音乐有灯光就一下子像蹭着火星的干草木柴一样，烧得热烈。

经纪人不停地鼓掌，感叹虽然自己手下的艺人都不是什么好对付的主儿，但也是真的有才华，“生了场病都还能练成这样……真的太厉害了。”

李知勋在一旁背着手，像大导演看见自己作品上映一样欣慰地笑，“是啊，他真的很厉害。”

-

第四轮的录制，李知勋就没空去看现场了。回归的曲子已经录好，他花了一整天在郊外的某个摄影棚拍MV。只来得及在手机上收到权顺荣信息，一张自拍配两个简短的字：进了！

权顺荣特地开了瓶香槟在家庆祝，碰杯之后权顺荣先干为敬，豪爽地打了个酒嗝，李知勋笑他，“这么兴奋干嘛……又不是赢了总决赛。”

“呀——这就是我的总决赛啊！”权顺荣给自己又倒上一杯，“我下一轮估计就要淘汰了！今天可惊险了……观众投票是我赢了，不过啊，专业导师的票都没给我。综合统计之后我只能算是险胜。”

李知勋大概没有意识到自己露出了怎样的眼神，可这会儿权顺荣忽然停下来不说话了，他才发现对方盯着自己看，指尖也握住，“知勋别担心呀，我没有不开心！这个比赛我一直都知道好难，能赢到今天我觉得超幸运的。”

忽然被看穿了多少还是会有些羞怯，李知勋抽回手，摸了摸鼻尖，“你是拿命在换运气。太拼命了。”

权顺荣咯咯笑了好一会儿。

“你说对了，我的确是很想找回那种把自己往死里练的感觉。”

“你还记不记得以前，很久以前了……出道才两三年的时候。我们为了对上一个八拍的结尾动作，大家反反复复练了快有两小时。其实那时候连续的回归把大家都搞得很疲惫，但是我还是很喜欢练习的感觉……那时候大家都挺傻的，没考虑过什么将来，也没想过什么职业规划。就很纯粹，很专注，老师教什么就跳什么，一个劲儿反复地练……其实很放松，很享受。”

“这三个月里我算是找回了那时的感觉了。”

李知勋抿了一口酒，想起前几天睡得不太踏实的时候，早上看见过权顺荣起床时的样子，龇牙咧嘴扶着腰撑着腿下床，像个老爷爷一样拖着步子去开门。那的确是二十出头那会儿才看得见的情景。

再反过来看看自己，年轻时一回归就熬夜消磨生命的习惯还是依然改不了，某种意义上来说，他的确和权顺荣骨子里是同一类人。

输赢的确不重要了，他想。只要权顺荣愿意，只要他们愿意，他们就可以一直这样年轻下去。

-

半决赛录制当天，刚好也是李知勋举行回归showcase的日子。

快要上场的时候权顺荣发来信息，说等下会赶过来看showcase。李知勋只回了一个“好”字，什么都没问，权顺荣就迫不及待自己全盘托出。

「输了」  
「可是还是好开心哦」  
「从导演那里收到花了」  
「（照片）之前那个抱过我的小妹妹！」  
「送我走的时候还哭了」  
「我还是很有魅力的吧」

李知勋拿着手机笑出声，“嘁，臭屁的家伙。”

算了下时间，现在从录制现场赶过来，估计也赶不上开场了。李知勋就没给他留位置，只是抽了张折叠椅在台侧，上面还用A4纸手写了个HOSHI贴在那里，颇能惹人发笑。

权顺荣来了，看到了，也忍不住哈哈大笑。

折叠椅坐着不怎么舒服，可是一坐下来，权顺荣就有了一种石头落地的安心感。三个月的长跑终于结束了。而李知勋这一轮的长跑，马上也要结束了。

他们的生活还要继续。

曾几何时“李知勋”这三个字在他的脑海里意味着的是工作和舞台，现在竟然也成了生活的代名词。

权顺荣从台口看出去，除了闪瞎眼的蓝紫色灯光，还能看到台下密密麻麻的应援棒。他忽然就在想——如果我没有选择做艺人，恐怕也会喜欢上李知勋的歌声，那么此时此刻，我就应该是坐在下面的其中一员。这么多人向他表达汹涌的爱意，我也就只是汪洋大海中无足轻重的一滴罢了。可我现在却可以坐在这里，拥有一个简陋、滑稽的，但也是独家定制的座位。

想到这里权顺荣不禁开始感慨命运，感慨时光，感慨他所不能控制的一切，竟然到头来都如此眷顾他。

回头还是答应他同居的邀请吧。权顺荣想。既然在李知勋的事情上他一直都这么幸运，那么他就应该更有自信，就算同居的日子里他们不可避免会因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事而吵个没完，那也不过是在新鲜感淡去之后，另外一种相亲相爱的方式罢了。

FIN.  
2019/11/18


End file.
